Una nueva vida
by Akirafreak
Summary: Hola! Encantada de conoceros ( - )/ Este es mi primer fanfic, asique estoy un poco nerviosa. Espero que sea de agrado y que dejeis comentarios con vuestras opiniones. Un saludo a tod@s!
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Me desperté con el primer rayo de sol que traspasó la ventana de mi nueva habitación. No me apetecía nada empezar el nuevo día que me esperaba, no sabía que iba a suceder ni si me iba a gustar mi nueva vida, pero eso debí pensarlo antes de tomar la decisión que cambiaría mi mundo por completo.

Al estirarme, Octubre, mi gato viejo y gruñón, saltó de la cama e hizo caer una caja.

Empezamos bien el día pensé con un sabor amargo en la boca y con la idea de comprar cortinas. Miré el montón de cajas que guardaban mis cosas mientras maldecía para mis adentros no haber recordado sacar ropa limpia para ponerme. Lo único que destacaba en aquel desorden tan lúgubre era mi vieja guitarra que tanto me había acompañado. La miré con melancolía durante un rato y me levanté para ir al baño, donde me duche rápidamente de forma automática sin parar a pensar. Después de secarme me dirigí a la cocina.

Baxter estaba tumbado en la gran alfombra blanca que ocupaba el centro del salón y al verme dio un brinco de alegría mientras agitaba de un lado a otro su larga y peluda cola. Lo acaricie un par de veces y miré a mi alrededor. La tele no estaba puesta y me resultó extraño, ya que a mi tía Melisa le encantaba escuchar las noticias mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- ¿Tía? ¿Estás ahí? – dije lo suficientemente algo como para que se me escuchase en toda la casa, pero no hubo respuesta.

Entré en la cocina y vi que encima de la encimera había una nota de un color rosa intenso junto una bolsa de papel y dinero. Cogí la nota y la leí con detenimiento.

_A mi cariñín:_

_Siento no estar en tu primer día, pero me han surgido unos asuntillos urgentes. Te dejo tu merienda del recreo y dinero por si lo necesitas. Hay cereales de los que te gustan en el armario de la derecha. Por favor, no te enfades. ¡Mucha suerte y pásatelo bien!_

_Tu tía_

Suspiré mientras hacia una bola arrugando la hoja con olor a rosas. Cogí el pan de molde y dejé el pan tostándose mientras me rascaba la cabeza con pereza.

Entré en mi nuevo cuarto, horrendamente rosa y pasteloso, como el resto de la casa. Decididamente tenía que remodelarla. Saqué de la primera caja que vi una camiseta sencilla de manga corta y cogí el pantalón vaquero desgastado que descansaba desde ayer en la silla que había en el cuarto. Después me dirigí al salón y puse la televisión con la esperanza de ver los últimos minutos del noticiario de la mañana. Nada interesante. Me encogí de hombros y recordé el pan que había dejado en la tostadora y fui corriendo a la cocina. Por suerte no se había quemado… del todo. Unté un poco de mantequilla en uno y empecé a mascar mientras guardaba unas cuantas cosas básicas en la mochila: una carpeta, hojas, bolígrafos, y el libro que me estaba leyendo. También guardé el almuerzo que la tía Melo me había hecho con tanto cariño a pesar de que dudaba que me lo fuera a comer, pero no la iba a hacer el feo. Comprobé que mis mascotas tuviesen sus respectivas comidas y volví al salón mientras me guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo. Justo a tiempo para oír el parte meteorológico.

Me apoyé en un brazo del sofá mientras rezaba para que apareciese un huracán repentino, un tornado oportuno e incluso una ventisca en pleno mes de Mayo. Todo con tal de no ir a clase. Pero para mi desgracia hoy me esperaba un asqueroso día soleado y pacífico. Miré el reloj y pegué un salto al ver que llegaba tarde si no me daba prisa.

Agarré mi mochila y demás efectos personales mientras aguantaba la tostada en la boca. Me até los cordones lo más rápido que me permitieron mis torpes dedos y aceleré el paso hacia la puerta con las llaves de la cadena de mi bici ya en la mano. En la entrada frené en seco y miré a la mesa que coleccionaba fotos de mi familia. No había muchas, como unas seis o siete. Me quedé absorta en una en particular. Salíamos mis padres, mi hermano mayor y yo, hace años atrás, cuando yo tenía más o menos cinco años y mi vida era mucho más fácil.

- Me esforzaré, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada – susurré con la esperanza de que, estuviesen donde quiera que fuese, mis difuntos padres me escucharan y se quedasen un poco más tranquilos -. Estoy bien…

Al levantar la cabeza me encontré con el espejo de pared que mi tía había colgado para asegurarse de ir bien arreglada antes de salir a la calle.

Fue la primera vez que me miraba la cara desde hace tres días y me parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Peiné despistadamente con los dedos mi pelo corto y rojizo hasta terminar en los dos mechones más largos que ocupaban la parte delantera de mi cabello, mientras miraba mis ojos verdes. No tenía mala cara, por lo menos era mejor que la que tenía hace unas semanas.

De repente volví a la realidad y corrí escaleras abajo.

Empezaba una nueva vida y llegaba tarde.


	2. Capitulo 1

-Estoy en casa… - gritó en un suspiro cansado.

El día resultó terriblemente largo y lleno de sorpresas. Nunca imaginó que Ken sería capaz de seguirla hasta el colegio, y mucho menos su tía. La visita de esta última resultó aun más vergonzosa, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió venir vestida como si hubiese salido de un cuento? Sus trabajos tienen que ver básicamente con la fantasía y niños, pero ya no era una niña y no le hizo mucha gracia que se presentara así.

Respecto a Ken… bueno, es Ken. Siempre se llevaron bien, pero nunca le había visto desde el punto de vista romántico, como él. No quería herir sus sentimientos, asique lo dejó estar. Al menos no era la única "nueva".

Se quedó en la entrada, apoyada en la pared mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Baxter se abalanzó sobre Saeru zarandeando su cola alegremente, dándole una calurosa bienvenida. Acarició la parte trasera de sus orejas mientras de hacía unas carantoñas. Su tía se asomó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, vestida con una ropa más normal y un delantal con un gran corazón rosa. Removía lo que parecía ser una masa de bizcocho de un color extrañamente verde.

-Bienvenida cariño, ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Te sirvió de algo el anillo que te regalé? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Saeru hizo una mueca al recordar la escenita, pero prefirió callar. Todo lo que hacía su tía era desde el cariño, nunca lo hacía con mala intención, no podía culparla.

-Sí, algo. Resulta que Ken también se ha mudado y estamos en la misma clase.

-Oh, ¿aquel chico de gafas que no paraba de llorar cuando te fuiste? Suena agradable, que suerte.

-Me alegra no estar sola, eso seguro – respondió Saeru dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – Urg… ¿eso se supone que es comestible? – dijo señalando el preparado que aún removía su tía.

-¡Pues claro que lo es! Solo le he añadido un poco de colorante. Mañana es el cumpleaños de una de mis niñas y la estoy haciendo una tarta arcoíris de ensueño. Estará deliciosa y súper adorable – contestó con la ilusión que siempre la caracterizaba.

Saeru suspiró y abrió la nevera, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca. Intentó hacerse con uno de los pastelitos que había sobre una repisa, pero ante la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzó la cocinera, desvió la mano a una de las botellas de zumo que había a un lado.

Mientras se servía un vaso, soltó otro suspiro, haciendo que su tía se volviera a verla.

-¿Pasa algo? Hace rato que suspiras.

-No, es solo que… le estoy dando vueltas a algo. Nana – a veces la llamaba así, por una costumbre infantil -, ¿es posible que la gente sea extremadamente desagradable cuando la conoces por primera vez?

Su tía la miró extrañada y luego pensativa.

-Hmm… supongo. No sé. Cada persona tiene su manera de ser. Seguro que esa persona no quiso lastimar tus sentimientos. Tal vez sea su manera de llamar la atención.

Saeru sonrió. Su tía siempre tan comprensiva y agradable, era ese tipo de persona a la que no le desagradaba nadie. Siempre pensando positivamente sobre cualquier cosa.

-Recuerda Saeru, la gente no es como la ves desde fuera, sino desde tu corazón.

-Sí… gracias.

-Dentro de media hora estará la cena. Aprovecha y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Dicho esto Saeru subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación con su mochila en una mano y el zumo en la otra. Tiró su mochila a un lado y dejó el zumo encima de su escritorio para encender su ordenador. Mientras arrancaba, decidió ir sacando toda su ropa de las cajas para ir ubicando cada prenda. Tras ordenarlo todo en su armario, se puso el pijama que se componía por una camiseta vieja de un grupo muy conocido y un pantalón ancho rojo con rayas cruzadas por todas partes. Una vez más cómoda se sentó en la silla y miró su correo.

Aparte de las montañas de publicidad acumuladas por la falta de atención que había tenido la cuenta durante los últimos días había un par de correos que llamaban su atención.

El primero era de parte del delegado de clase: Nathaniel. Un chico correcto y estudioso que había conocido nada más llegar. Gracias a él ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, le había dado unas palabras de aliento y ofrecido la ayuda necesaria. Realmente agradecía tener a alguien con quien contar. El correo era básicamente el programa de clases que tenía marcado para el curso. El resto era los libros y materiales que se necesitaban para cada una.

-Que sensación más melancólica… - susurró Saeru con deje revisando el horario.

Miró el segundo correo. Al comprobar de quien era sonrió con tristeza. Leyó el correo entre risas y suspiros llenos de cariño. Tras terminarlo clickeó en "Responder" y comenzó a teclear:

_A mis amores:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. _

_Veo que no habéis tardado ni un día en echarme de menos, eso me alegra. Mi primera noche sin vosotros me resultó muy vacía, tan sola. Pero quiero pensar en positivo y ser fuerte. ¿Vosotros os sentís igual? Es extraño, porque nunca habíamos estado tan lejos, pero a la vez es excitante. De alguna manera hemos dejado de ser unos niños sin dejar der ser unos mocosos. Irónico._

_¡He sobrevivido a mi primer día de clases! Resulta que Ken también se ha mudado cerca y ahora estamos en la misma clase. Qué pequeño es el mundo._

_También he conocido gente nueva, el delegado de clase: Nathaniel. Correcto, servicial… ya sabéis, el estudiante perfecto. Aunque es muy agradable, no el típico que va de listo._

_Y a Castiel. Un chico duro, con actitud pasota. Bastante desagradable de tratar, pero creo que esconde otra faceta que no quiere enseñar. El tiempo lo dirá._

_Espero volver a veros pronto, mientras tanto os echaré de menos._

_¡Una abrazo enorme!_

_Os quiere, Saeru._

Tras enviarlo se estiró cansada y acarició a Octubre, que había aprovechado para subirse encima de su regazo. Justo cuando estaba por echarle mano a su álbum de fotos de una caja cercana, su tía la llamo a gritos desde el piso de abajo indicando que la cena estaba lista. Dejó el álbum encima del escritorio y dio un brinco, haciendo caer a Octubre, mientras gritaba "¡Voy!" con un montón de cajas vacías.


End file.
